


i'll be there

by isthepartyover



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, and ransom loves this giant dork, holster is a human golden retriever, just pure sweet wholesome holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: “Shit, bro, did I wake you?” Holster sighs, flopping down next to Ransom on the bottom bunk and curling his gigantic frame almost protectively around him. Ransom smiles and reaches out to put his hand on Holster’s cheek.“S’good, Holtzy,” he hums, his smile widening when Holster tilted his head and kissed Ransom’s palm, “Wanted to get up when you were out of class anyway.”Holster grinned, leaning in to kiss Ransom’s nose. “Excellent,” and then, much quieter, “I missed you, Rans.”(a gift for nic (@captain-nicnac on tumblr) :))





	

Ransom wakes to the sound of Holster entering the room, the near constant whistling he seems to do unconsciously stopping abruptly.

Ransom opens one eye to see Holster watching him, and cracks a smile for him. “Hey.”

“Shit, bro, did I wake you?” Holster sighs, flopping down next to Ransom on the bottom bunk and curling his gigantic frame almost protectively around him. Ransom smiles and reaches out to put his hand on Holster’s cheek.

“S’good, Holtzy,” he hums, his smile widening when Holster tilted his head and kissed Ransom’s palm, “Wanted to get up when you were out of class anyway.”

Holster grinned, leaning in to kiss Ransom’s nose. “Excellent,” and then, much quieter, “I missed you, Rans.”

And suddenly there’s a lump in Ransom’s throat like he’s about to cry, because even though they’d seen each other every single day (they lived in the attic together, it was kind of hard not to), they hadn’t had time or energy to do much more than give each other quick pecks on their way in and out.

Ransom had been so deep in ‘coral reef’ mode (as Holster likes to call it, Ransom prefers that over ‘prolonged anxiety attack’) the past week especially that he had slept in the top bunk instead of down in the bottom with Holster.

“I’m so-“ he starts, but Holster shushes him with his bright, easy grin and a soft kiss.

“Bro. You had a test. I know the drill, and I don’t mind. Nothing to be sorry about.”

“Still-“

“Nuh-uh. Not gonna let you apologize.”

“I’m-“

Holster screws up his face and sticks his fingers in his ears, like the huge overgrown child he is, and Ransom laughs, flicking him on the nose.

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

Holster beams, snuggling closer to Ransom and running a hand up and down his back, soothing Ransom back to sleep without even trying.

“If you don’t want me to pass out again, you should stop.” Ransom mumbles, and Holster snorts.

“You could always use more sleep, y’know.”

“But I wanted to make at least a _little_ progress on that show you wanted me to watch with you.” Ransom knows he’s whining, but he also knows that the key to Holster’s heart is television shows, and he had been really excited about this new one lately.

And, just as expected (and proven over three and a half years) Holster absolutely lights up.

“Are you sure? I mean, I am so totally down, but you did just come out of a really big te-“

“Holtzy, just get up and grab the supplies.” Ransom laughs, interrupting Holster’s babbling, and Holster kisses his cheek before standing and saluting.

“Meet me in the kitchen to raid some snacks?”

Ransom salutes back. “Be right down, lemme just set up…what is it on, Netflix?”

“Hulu, actually.”

“Gotcha.”

And at that, Holster bounds out the door and down the stairs like a giant golden retriever.

Ransom snorts and rolls his eyes, feeling a fond smile grow on his face as he pulls out his laptop and signs into Holster’s Hulu account, pulling up the first episode of the show and pausing it to let it load a bit before he wandered down the kitchen as well.

Holster was standing in front of the microwave, humming and swaying, and Ransom stops to watch, enjoying the loose, relaxed, and happy boy in front of him.

“ _Liiiiive in my hoooouse, I’ll be your shelterrrrr, just pay me baaaack with one thousand kisseeeeeees, be my loveeeeeer, and I’ll cover yoooouuu_ ,” Holster croons, and the second Ransom realizes what he’s singing, he walks over and smacks Holster in the arm.

“Don’t you dare bring that sad shit into Bitty’s kitchen, bro.”

Holster startles a bit but then smirks, continuing, “ _Open your door, I’ll be your tenant, don’t got much baggage to lay at your feet-“_

“I swear on my _life_ , Holster-“

And then Ransom is in Holster’s arms, swaying along with him as he keeps singing.

“ _But sweet kisses I’ve got to spare, I’ll be there, and I’ll cover you oh whooooah,_ ”

“You’re the worst, you know what that reprise does to me.”

“ _I think they meant it, when they said you can’t buy love, well I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, one liiiife all my liiiiife_ , _I’ve longed to discover something as true as this iiiiiis_ ,”

“I have, y’know.”

“Hmm?”

“Longed to find something like this.” Ransom confesses, burying his head in Holster’s neck, feeling stupidly over emotional and in love.

Holster hums, a soft, happy sound, then kisses Ransom’s cheek. “So have I.”

They stand there for a couple moments longer, before both are startled out of their revere by the loud obnoxious beeping of the microwave.

“I’ve got it.” Holster says, detangling them to grab the bag out of the microwave as Ransom hurries over and grabs a bowl and a bag of chips out of their secret movie-time stash.

“Hey, Justin?” Holster says from behind him, the use of his first name startling Ransom a little, and he turns to look at him, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face as he looks back.

“Yeah, Adam?”

“I love you, you know?” Holster says, and he says them so soft and gently, like it’s something precious, and Ransom falls impossibly more in love with this boy.

He smiles, and says, “I know. And I love you too.”

“Sw’awesome.” Holster beams, crossing the kitchen and grabbing Ransom’s hand, “Now, time for you to experience a fucking masterful show.”

“I can’t wait.” Ransom laughs, squeezing Holster’s hand. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes holster is singing the reprise of i'll cover you (aka the one song that never fails to make me weep)
> 
> reblog on tumblr: http://isthepartyover.tumblr.com/post/158187604423/ill-be-there
> 
> (also come talk to me/prompt me i'm new here and love my giant hockey kids)


End file.
